Step drill bits are used to drill generally larger holes in a work piece that may be a material such as wood and metal. The step drill bits typically have a series of steps, or cutting disks, that increase in diameter from the tip of the bit to the back end of the bit. This allows the step drill bit to cut and drill successively larger holes in the work piece, until the desired sized of the hole is achieved.
These types of bits, step drill bits, are generally more efficient for a user when compared with other types of bits because they do not require a pilot hole to be drilled first. Rather, the tip of the step drill bit acts to drill the first hole, and the successive steps gradually increase the diameter of the hole. This is advantageous in that it does not require a user to continuously replace drill bits with progressively larger drill bits until the hole in the work piece is the desired size. Moreover, this configuration and lack of changing bits may create a straighter hole with less chance that a bit is used to drill at an incorrect angle. Thus, a step drill bit is advantageous and useful for drilling holes.